


Anchorage: Part 1

by justinsbuzz



Series: Celestial Connverse-gence arc [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Past, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Revelations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 19:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven house-sits for the Maheswaran’s for the weekend, an easy job. But at the same time, Obsidian goes missing the night beforehand, leaving an ominous note. Now faced with a choice, does Steven abandon a new ally to keep a promise, or does he go to the ruins of Anchorage and learn one of the darkest secrets of the gem rebellion.





	Anchorage: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a two part story about a dark secret. nothing traumatic, but it does kind of answer a few questions about the earth maps and mixed up continents, as well as why homeworld is cracked. Honestly, I'm running low on energy for this Steven-bomb. and trust me, you're going to need a breather between these two parts. I know i do.

Anchorage: 

They soared through the back void, swords and shields clashing against the corrupted gems of the past. Each one a sword wielding and shield throwing trip down memory for Steven and Connie. A giant worm jutted from the dark ocean beneath them, to the black sky above them. Even though both sides of the dimensional are of the dreamscape seem identical, and could cause a good amount of disorientation, Obsidian said it was like that on purpose.

“Designed chaos!” Obsidian shouted over the din of sparing swords and shields. She was laying down on a light gray chase lounge, casually eating a bowl of marbles. “You need to let the environment work FOR you. Let your weakness work for you. Be unconventional! Be out of the ordinary, cause ‘ordinary’ is a more passive form of death, and I don’t think you two are done with anything just yet! But more importantly; be freaking you!”

After the last gem mutant with jester hat had fallen, all grew quiet. What came next was something that only started to happen recently in the past month; small hands and arms were clawing their way to the top the swirling dark ocean and also down from the black clouds, going straight for Obsidian. She was in the middle of a sizable cat’s-eye marble before she noticed the grey and black appendages crawling over one another to reach her. Steven and Connie could only watch everything unfold. And noticing that they had stopped fighting and was looking on at the creeping appendages, and nearly audible whispering.

“Hrmm.” Obsidian hummed to themselves as they looked up at the appendages. With a sharp stare, a scowling forehead, and a low, but very deep, growl, the creeping appendages stopped and slowly moved back to their respected origins. “I still got you guys for another 15 minutes. Continue.”

She snapped her fingers and obsidian stone pillars jutted from the ocean and the skies, allowing metallic versions of Centipeetle to crawl from both ends of the dreamscape. These sparring classes had been going on for a couple of months now. They would range from simple two on one fights with Obsidian, to 2 on 2 fights against their doppelgangers, swarms of Aquamarines, a gang of Purple Pumas, and on a rare occasion, Obsidian would pull in either Peridot, or Amethyst, to spar with them, whether they would want to or not. Peridot still insists that it’s a dream to they, themselves. Which ultimately made the fight against a Peri-Mech a lot tougher than it needed to be. But since they’re training to fight a sadistic Diamond that intrudes in Steven’s sleep, then it never hurts to drop a difficult pop quiz to see where they stand on being able to push her away.

By day, homeschool classes are abstract and sometimes jumbled in when certain subjects are taught. This was something Steven was always used to. Connie, on the other hand, had been use to the wrought iron structure that was a school schedule. But some days, it would be spent talking about applications between geometry and geology throughout the entire day. Others are basically brief, random lectures. Pearl was never use to being a direct teacher, or at least not since her oxford days over 200 years ago, as well as her time at Empire State University. A Pearl’s got to have their hobbies. 

By night, it had been constant sparring, followed by a single night a week where Steven would just hover around in the dreamscape. Sometimes, a little ‘me time’ is needed in almost all healthy relationships. Connie loved to dream of books. Millions of them. All at her personal disposal to jump in and out of. Steven, on the other hand, had to find refuge in Obsidian Dreamscape. This dark and ominous place seems to be the only place where he is safe from White Diamond, and her powers. Why a Diamond as powerful as her can’t access the mind of a single gem is a secret that only Obsidian knows about. One that she will have to keep secret for the time being. But soon, she knows that she’s going to have to tell him soon. 

This worried Obsidian, and Steven could tell by the subtle look in her eye as they played a game of chess. Connie and Pearl had been teaching him everything that could be taught. Partially for fun, but also because no person has been able to beat her. Or at least not yet. Steven’s mind is somewhere else. At this point, he’s just randomly moving pieces around. He has questions that need to be answered. The first one being the arms.

“Obsidian?” Steven spoke, shifting a knight around the board, only to watch a pawn get snatched. “I’m just going to be blunt. What’s with the arms?”

“Eh? Oh. The others.” Obsidian said, warily looking not at the pieces, but just the board itself. “The Obsidian's in Anchorage.”

Steven was stunned. He knew there couldn’t have just been one, but by the looks of how many arms there are, he had to press the questions.

“How…how many are there?” Steven asked, while looking up and seeing the small mound squirming. They know that they’re talking about them.

“Eh. I think maybe a drop pod’s worth. Not sure if they’re working with Era ones still, or they were early prototypes of Era 2.” Obsidian answered, not even bothering to be her mysterious and cryptic self. She shifts the king to the right, and continues. “Probably Era two’s. No sane mind would drop that many Obsidian's in one remote location, so it was definitely in the Era of grieving.”

Steven grew even more curious about this. He took advantage of the opening.

“What…are you?” Steven said, his words fell out of his mouth without any change to really think about it. It was although someone is drawing them out on their own. Obsidian lifted a single eyebrow and smiled.

“Well, you know I was created in a lab, right?” Obsidian replied with another simplistic sentence. “The war turned south. The Diamonds got desperate, and decided that they wanted to play with something worse than fire.”

Steven couldn’t care less about the game. He stared at her as he picked up a random piece and moved it.

“What were they trying to do? what was their aim?” Steven asked.

“They wanted revenge of course. At first, the idea of using the corruption song would have been suitable enough. Even for Yellow Diamond.” Obsidian said, shifting a random piece. She almost started to feel like she was in a trance. “White Diamond, on the other hand, wanted to do something worse. In a way, she was torn between denial that Pink was shattered, or just the thought that a Diamond could be shattered in the first place.”

The arms above and beneath Obsidian began to move slowly. Not towards her, but almost as though the mound of arms were turning into a slow-moving whirlpool. She continued.

“If word got out that a Diamond was shattered, it would have caused rebellion among the Homeworld gems. And White diamond wanted to phase out the problems in one large blow. The start of her madness began with the idea of playing around with dark matter.” Obsidian said, stretching her arms out. “Dark matter is, mostly, dangerous stuff. It causes galaxies to stick together, pushing things apart. But with the right kind of testing, you could alter space and time, Move entire systems, no longer be bound by the laws of basic physics.”

“Whoa.” Steven said, no longer caring about the chess game, but is now fully invested in what Obsidian is explaining. “But…I have a feeling that something went wrong.”

Obsidian looked at Steven sideways as she summoned a black spherical blob from beneath them.

“Well, as I said, in the right hands or the right kind of testing, you could do some miraculous stuff. But even in the right hands, things could go slightly haywire.” Obsidian said, dipping her fingers into the black orb, and lifting it out to create a couple of ribbons to orbit it. It looked almost exactly like Homeworld. Almost. She continued, allowing the planet to slowly orbit, hovering over her hand.

“But, even in the wrong hands, things could go the way they were meant to. For White Diamond, what would have been a catastrophe for some civilizations.” Obsidian stopped the orbiting black sphere, and with a violent twist of the wrist caused the planetary model to crack, not looking like Homeworld. “It was opportunity for her. An opportunity to implement revenge. An opportunity to quell any dissenters who would dare challenge the power of the diamonds. An opportunity to become...something more. Or at least something more than what The Cutters wanted her to be.”

“The what?” Steven asked looking startled.

“Oh, nothing. Basically, it would allow her to do all sorts of things. But the more ambitious she got with testing, the more deranged she became. And for her, she didn’t want earth to be wiped away quickly. She wanted a personal army of one of the most interesting things she’s heard of on earth; an entire army of obsidian's.” Obsidian said, trying to belt out enough words to make Steven forget about the Diamonds origins. He would not forget. Obsidian morphed the black shattered orb that represented Homeworld into the shape of a familiar gem. The gem that is known as the guardian of the temple. Obsidian, and all8 of her outstretched arms holding on to a specific weapon. “Yep…she wanted an army of that, but ended up with this hot mess.”

Obsidian then pointed at herself, winked, and blew a kiss to Steven, leaving him feeling uncomfortable. 

“Apparently, she was just cramming gems together and forcing them to fuse. Tried countless of combinations, but she could never get it right. Obsidian was part diamond, something that she never knew until recently.” Obsidian stared at Steven’s gem, and then back up to Stevens eyes. “When she got frustrated with the results, she dabbled in dark matter as a way to attempt to replicate the results using a pearl, a sapphire, a ruby, an amethyst quartz, and a rose quartz, and a few milligrams of dark matter. And just a heads up, a single billionth of a milligram of dark matter would be enough to shoot through a planet. A few milligrams basically cracked Homeworld.”

Steven sat stunned. White Diamond was willing to go through all of that to get back at the crystal gems, only to nearly destroy Homeworld.

“I guess when you truly grieve someone, sometimes the first person you hurt are those closest to yourself.” Steven said, sounding depressed. “But now that she knows the truth about my mom, why does she want to destroy the Earth still? Why is she trying to kill me?!”

“Well, destroying Earth is an afterthought to her. And to her, mortality is just a string of jumbled letters, like morality, compassion, sanity, love, logic and reason. You know, all the things she purged from herself because she thought it would make her weak. She’s devoid of feelings because she thinks that they make her flawed.” Obsidian said, looking at Steven, not as someone who is studying him like usual, but as though she was looking at a genuine friend. “She thought that she could make gems using pure quartz and dark matter. To create a dark quartz army to terrorize and slowly destroy the earth. Most of the results were…unsettling. But that’s what she wanted.”

Steven looked up at the whirlpool of arms that were above and beneath them. They were moving faster now. Obsidian looked down as well, and gave a deep sigh.

“She made thousands of Obsidians in a lab that no longer exists. Packed every one of us, still in our gems in a drop pod, and just dropped it on an ancient city far north west of here. I think it was called…. Anchorage.” Obsidian said, staring at the hands above her. The whirlpool was growing. “But since none of them emerged and caused havoc, White Diamond considered it a wash, gathered up the other Diamonds, and just blasted the corruption song on high.”

“But if that’s the case, then how come you’re here?” Steven asked. “How did you even get here in the first place?”

Obsidian gave an amused smirk, and answered.

“For that, I had no idea. Or at least, not until White Diamond decided to get into your dreams. A big mistake on her part.” Obsidian answered, now warping the black blob into a toy car, with a tiny White Diamond sitting in it, wearing multiple party hats, and blowing on a kazoo. “when I took a peek inside your mind to figure out what the dream was all about, I saw that Connie was still in there as well. never thought she could look so angry and mournful at the same time. When she continued on with those stupid monologues about invading the earth, destroying all you know and love, and all that jazz, I decided to hop into her head as well. I don’t think she was paying attention, but I got all the info I need about her plot. And a part of me wished I didn’t”

Obsidian looked down at the chess board and moved a piece. Steven wasn’t paying much attention, since he was more invested in the story than anything else.

“The reason why I’m here is because I’m supposed to wake them all up, which will not happen, and I think she knows that. As to HOW I got here, she’s had a loyalist stowed away on the leg ship when you came back from Homeworld. That gem was the one who had smuggled me on there in the midst of the chaos.” Obsidian said with a frown. “So, knowing that we needed her essence, she predicted that the Diamonds would try to steal one of her personal injector drill heads chock full of the stuff. No one bothered to count heads, so they assumed everything was cool.”

Steven was numb. The air around him got cold. The swirling arms were growing slightly faster now. Obsidian noticed.

“Why…why tell me all of this?” Steven asked, feeling colder by the second.

“Because my time is nearly up, Steven.” Obsidian said, still staring at the dark sky and the growing hurricane of outstretched hands. “I’m going to have to go to Anchorage. The stowaway is there, along with the person who smuggled me here. If the obsidians wake up, It’s all over. And not just the Earth, but the galaxy as well. I can sense them. Those monsters are really hungry.”

“But why tell ME specifically? Why not talk to the Diamonds, or Garnet even? She could see the branches of the future. All I am is a liability, a person who some powerful being thinks is someone else.” Steven said, feeling colder as the storm of arms grew more violent. “WHY ME?!”

“Because, whether you want to believe it or not, you’re a hero. And where I’m going, I might need your help.” Obsidian spoke, the hood of her cloak blew down, showing someone that looked like a younger Connie. The black toy car shifted again into the shape of a 12-sided die. “I’m going to have to travel light. So, if you’re coming, bring the puzzle cube. It might be a long trip. Oh, and bring stickers!”

The arms began to swirl frantically. They went from being a whirlpool, to a dual tornado. One that was about to touch down, and up, on Obsidian.

“But where is Anchorage!” Steven yelled through the howling wind. The dark ocean and sky began to rise and fall. There wasn’t much time.

“Ask Pearl! But don’t be direct!” Obsidian yelled back. “And don’t worry about the house. It’ll be fine while they’re gone, and you’re going to really like her gift!”

“What?!” Steven yelled into the chaos of it all. The arms wrapped themselves around Obsidian like fast moving vines. As Steven nearly touched the water, and before he broke through the skies, he woke up. It was early morning. He couldn’t tell if the sun had risen or not, but he did see the intense overcast of the mid-October sky. The ocean tides sounded more active than usual, meaning that a storm is coming in. all of this sounding so clearly because his window was wide open, and the cold air moderately flooded into the room. He doesn’t ever open the window past mid-September. 

Steven groaned as he got out of bed and walked over to the window to shut it. But once he got there, there was something on the windowsill; a black queen chess piece, and a note with the words ‘Remember: Anchorage. Bring the dodecahedron’ written hastily on it. On the other side of the note were a few ‘Crying Breakfast Friends’ stickers left. He hasn’t seen the show in ages. A part of him wanted to check and see if it’s still around, but knowing what was on the other side of the stickers, he would have to wait. For now, he’s going to have to traverse an emotional minefield of Pearls fragile memories. 

As he shut the window, he looked at the faint reflection and thought about things 3 years ago. Jasper wanted to destroy him, he had a mutual crush on Connie, Amethyst was less confident, and Pearl was more guarded and closed off. Garnet, on the other hand, was still the same. Whether that was a good thing was still up for debate. But more importantly, he noticed that he was growing a neck. Steven chuckled and walked away. He did his usual routine; shower, shave the 3 hairs that were growing on his cheek, and the like. His dad told him that if he were like anything like his side of the family, he’ll end up with a beard as well.

Going down stairs, everything was still quiet. The clock showed 6:02. Steven would usually get up around 8. Seeing as though we woke up from a literal whirlwind of a dream, he doesn’t feel the need to go back to bed. It was nice to not have nightmares, but what happened to Obsidian had left Steven feel insecure about things. While lost in thought, he turned on the coffee machine, knowing that his dad had set it up the night before, and pulled out some waffles from the freezer. The Big Donut would be opening up by now, but he needed something warm. Making waffles from scratch would feel like it’s too much work. Lukewarm waffles will have to suffice. By the time the waffles were done, his dad came down the stairs.

“Morning, schte- Steven.” Greg said, catching himself before he said Steven’s old nickname.

“It’s Schtew-ball. Mr. Schtew-ball.” Steven said, before taking a big bite of his waffles. “Ang goog mornin did.”

Greg smiled as he pulled out the cream and sugar for his coffee, which he poured into his ‘Mr. Universe’ tan and orange coffee mug Steven got him a year ago.

“So, do you know when we’re going to have to go over?” Greg asked Steven before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh. Um…” Steven attempted to reply. It had occurred to him that Connie and her parents are going to be going up north for the weekend to visit her grandparents. More specifically, the estranged ones from her mom’s side. That alone would indicate that it was not going to be a weekend vacation for her. “Yeah…they were just going to call me before they left.”

“ah ok. Kind of a big responsibility watching someone’s house for the weekend. Especially since it’s your girlfriends’ parents’ house.” Greg said, gently nudging his elbow into Stevens arm jokingly. Steven froze in realization of the duality of how his weekend would go. Greg saw the shocked look on Steven’s face. “Oh, hey. I was just kidding. It’s not a huge deal. They keep that place clean, there’s no plants to water since most of them are fake. I think. There haven’t been any weird monster attacks in ages. Plus, you’ll have me and the Crystal gems to help hold down the fort.”

Steven snapped out of his shocked realization, and remembered important parts of his dreams. There could be things that his dad might know about, meaning that he won’t end up asking Pearl any traumatic questions.

“Um, Dad? Have you ever heard of a place called Anchorage?” Steven asked cautiously.

“I don’t think I’ve had.” Greg replied. “where is it?”

“Well, Ob- I mean it’s somewhere far north west of here.” Steven said, catching himself. “It was just someplace I’ve heard of. Something about an ancient human city or something.”

Greg looked at Steven with a worried look on his face. Steven noticed the worried look, but before Steven could say anything, Greg spoke.

“’Ancient Human City’?” Greg asked. “Like, maybe, an ancient settlement, or maybe something else?”

Greg looked as confused as Steven was. All Steven could do was shrug and looked down at his half-eaten waffles.

“Well, if it’s something Ancient, maybe Pearl might know?” Greg asked with a shrug. They both knew that it might strike a nerve with her. For now, they shelved the topic for now, but only after Greg asked one crucial question.

“What brought this on?” Greg asked Steven kind of bluntly, which for something like this, that was no better way to ask it.

“Obsidian brought it up.” Steven replied. “Basically, for the past few months, she’s been keeping White Diamond out of my dreams. But something seemed to have been bothering her. She, well, she left this.”

Steven pulled out Obsidian’s note from his pocket and handed it over to his dad. One look at it was enough for him to understand the scope of the situation.

“So, she’s ran off to some place that probably isn’t even on a map, and she want’s you to go take her something to said place?” Greg asked. “and now you’re stuck between either house sitting for the Maheswaran’s, or going on a crazy trip to a place that no one knows how to get to?”

Steven realized the absurdity of the situation, just as much as Greg did. All they could do was finish their breakfast and coffee, and wait for Connie to call Steven up. By 3 in the afternoon, Steven, Greg, and the crystal gems were at the Maheswaran residence, seeing them off.

“OK, so, check list.” Doug spoke, looking around the house. “Um…well…I won’t lie. There really isn’t much you can do except keep this place standing, and keep the Peridots from trying to eat the rain gutters. I know they start to settle down around this time of the year, but, let’s try not to put our guard down.”

“More importantly, keep Peridot ‘classic’ out of my room.” Connie said joining her dad after putting her bag in the car. “I know she’s been snooping around me some more for her strange fanfic ideas.”

“She’s never going to stop.” Steven said, sighing. “I need to find her a hobby. Maybe something more wholesome than the stuff she’s been writing.”

“And if she does enter, she won’t find much. Just a bunch of fake diaries all over my room, with notes saying that her efforts are futile.” Connie said with a smirk. “Plus, I know there isn’t much for you to do, so I guess guard my room…maybe?”

Both Steven and Connie shrugged, hugged and kiss each other goodbye briefly, while being under the eagle-eyed gaze of her parents. The two had been low key, but there was a small tinge of inadvertent parental disapproval. It couldn’t be helped. The Maheswaran’s loaded up in the car and made their way out of the driveway.

“Bye guys!” Steven yelled to them. “Try to have fun! Emphasis on try!”

Steven had a feeling about what the trip was about. It would either be reconciliation, or just severing ties to a cruel step-mother who could never be pleased, and a daughter who just wanted to feel like they’ve mattered. That was a story for another time. For now, we’re back to Steven as he walked back to the foyer, took his shoes off and walked around to see if there was anything that could be cleaned. The floors could maybe use some vacuuming, but beyond that, there wasn’t much else. And even before he could look for the vacuum cleaner, Pearl already had it plugged in and was getting to work. The din of the vacuum cleaner wasn’t helping him much, Steven decided to go out to the back porch to think.

The cold air from the ocean didn’t bother him much. He bundled up before leaving the house with his red hoodie, and the button up shirt Connie gave him years ago. He could no longer button it up, but the sentimental value offered more warmth than the clothing itself. Even if he’s the same size as he was when he stretched himself out for Connie.

Connie.

His mind returned to her. He had hoped that Obsidian would have waited to go so that he and Connie could go with her as a team. As jam buds. Steven sat down on the patio chair that sat in front of a fire pit that hasn’t been used in months. In weather like this, it would be tempting to pop a few logs on, wrap up a potato with olive oil and salt, and have a mid-afternoon snack while watching the tides go in and out.

‘That sounds like a decent date idea.’ Steven thought to himself. ‘low key, comfy, moderately romantic to stare at the stars.’

He put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, but he felt the sheet of stickers with a note written on it. Steven pulled it out again, and examined it closely. The images of the arms wrapping around Obsidian like rapid and morbid vines flashed into his head. Thousands of Obsidian gems, made through forced fusion and bound by dark matter. It shined light on all of Obsidian’s powers. Future vision, fierce tenacity, iron will, deep knowledge. Steven was unsure what kind of traits a Rose Quartz would bring to the table. But it made sense that that’s her personality.

‘Those arms, though.’ Steven thought to himself, staring at Obsidian's writing. ‘She could be in real danger.’

Lost in the sound of the waves, and drawing the lines of the letter with his eyes, he didn’t notice that Amethyst and someone else came through the sliding glass door.

“Hey buddy.” Amethyst said softly. “whatcha got there?”

Steven looked over at Amethyst, who was smiling slightly, but her eyebrows indicated concern. Steven handed over the written letter. Amethyst took a look at it for a few seconds, and handed it back to Steven.

“Well, Garnet. You were right. We’re going to have a long afternoon ahead of us.” Amethyst said, looking behind her. Garnet came into view. Steven looked at Garnet and then returned his gaze to the ocean. He wasn’t sure how much she knew about the place. Pearl had been on earth longer than Garnet. But since something like this would be too sensitive for pearl, and the Diamonds would run at the name of it, Garnet was his best bet. Knowing she had future vision, he cut to the chase.

“What do you know of the place?” Steven asked.

“Anchorage…” Garnet begun to speak before one of her hands twitched. The other hand clasped it gently, as though either Ruby and Sapphire were consoling the other and giving them strength. “Steven, in the past, I would have never told you this because I wasn’t sure you were ready. But I was wrong.”

Garnet sighed, looking deep within herself to find any strength to reveal a dark secret. In an instant, Steven reached out, and held Garnet’s clasping hands.

“I can deal with it.” Steven said, looking directly into Garnet’s three eyes. “Tell me. What is Anchorage?”

A brief stillness surrounded them, with only the din of the vacuum cleaner in the living room humming through the patio door, and the ocean waves hitting the shore. Garnet found the courage.

“Anchorage, Alaska was the final refuge cities on earth, when the Diamonds invaded. Steven, there were humans, living in actual cities, using modern technology, over 6 thousand years ago.” Garnet answered. A single tear fell from her cheek. “When the Diamonds came, the earth was already ravaged by pollution. By war, famine, ecological chaos. It took the diamonds themselves almost a century to completely destroy all of the cities on earth. Even when the humans fought back with devastating weapons, causing the literal earth to shift and rearrange itself. But in the long run, the humans were whittled down to almost 5 percent of the 8 billion in total.”

Steven’s face turned to stone. Humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction because of the Diamonds determination for more colonies. He had a feeling that something had to exist before they came. But 8 billion people? Garnet continued.

“A few hundred years before Pink Diamond took over the colony, Anchorage was the last bastion of modern humanity. A shell of what it once was, but for the most part, as long as weren’t a nuisance, they were left alone. Mostly.” Garnet said. But before continuing they all heard the sliding door open and closed, Greg and Pearl came out to see what they were doing.

“So, there was a party out here and no one…invited…” Greg trailed off as he, and pearl, sensed tension in the air. Steven’s face had turned to stone, but he still had the will to speak.

“We’re…we’re talking about Anchorage.” Steven said flatly. He knew at some point; he would hear the sound of Pearl dematerializing and a dull thump to the wooden deck. The sound did not come. Steven looked over to see Pearl clutching her fist tightly while slowly breathing.

“I won’t go. I won’t go. I won’t go.” Pearl whispered to herself. Her hands slowly relaxed, and after a final deep breath, she opened her eyes, and spoke. “How much does he know?”

Garnet couldn’t give a proper answer. She only continued.

“Shortly after the news reached the Diamonds, Homeworld had already been cracked open. Some say it was because all the resources were spent and caused the planet to be very brittle. But rumors of a secret science project gone wrong. The only thing that mattered was the retaliation.” Garnet spoke solemnly. “The only thing that went along with the rumor was that White Diamond had apparently launched a secret weapon towards Anchorage, whipping out all life there, and leaving Humanity on the brink of extinction.”

“Project; Obsidian.” Steven spoke with a cracked voice. “Obsidian told me about it. It was a drop pod full of Obsidian’s, still in their gems. They were supposed to activate a long time ago. It isn’t until recently that Obsidian sensed that they would emerge soon.”

Steven waited for all the gems to dematerialize, but, yet, it never happened. Pearl wrapped her arms around Steven, and Steven obliged in trying to comfort her, no matter how shocking the news was about an entire civilization that existed before the diamonds.

“Guys. I…I think she’ll need our help.” Steven spoke with unsure confidence. “I know Obsidian is a little odd, but she’s one of us. And if things are as serious as she made it out to be, then I don’t think she could handle it alone.”

Steven released himself from pearl and looked at his dad.

“Dad…I know this is going to sound really irresponsible, but I-” Steven attempted to speak before Greg put a firm hand on Stevens shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“It won’t be Steven. I’ll hold down the fort.” Greg said smiling. “It would be irresponsible to not ask.”

Steven leaped out of his chair and hugged his dad tight.

“Thanks dad!” Steven said, sounding slightly relieved.

“No problem, sport.” Greg replied as he hugged Steven. “And glad to see you don’t think you’re too old for your dad’s hugs.”

“Never, Dad.” Steven said, letting go. “Never".

**Author's Note:**

> The hunt is on in part two. Between laying down the truth on the Diamonds, and coming face to face with the ugliness that is vengeance, will everyone make it out alive, or will the darkness of the past swallow someone whole?


End file.
